


Long Day

by L56895



Series: 100 Words of Love [2]
Category: Harvey (1950)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895
Summary: He has his own way of showing he cares





	Long Day

He treated her no differently at work, even though he murmured words of love behind closed doors. Ruth sighed whenever he barked orders or slammed the door behind him when she directed someone into his office. His shoulders tense, a frown on his brow.

When the day was over and every patient’s needs attended to he was softer somehow, warmer, and he caressed the back of her neck to let her know he appreciated her putting up with him. And she would lean into his touch, drawing comfort from the chaste kiss he planted on the top of her head.


End file.
